The Mihalik Family
The Mihalik Family is the fifth episode of Season 3 of the American Supernanny show. Episode summary Nanny Jo Frost helps out single mom Donna Mihalik (43), who has been through so much in the past 4 years. After her 8-year-old son, Cole won the 2-year battle of leukemia, her husband, Steve suddenly passed away of terminal illness, leaving Donna to raise Cole and her three other children alone: 11-year-old Blake, 1 1/2-year-old Stephanie, and 3-year-old Aiden. Now Donna was so depleted, she lost control over her kids, and found it hard to discipline. Now the older boys curse at their mother, swear, fight constantly and have a complete lack of respect for her or each other because their dad died. The oldest, Blake, is on the verge on becoming a juvenile delinquent, often running off to hang out with the older kids in the neighborhood. Aiden and Stephanie are starting to copy bad behavior from their older brothers. Transcript Mihalik Family/Transcript Recap Observation After watching the Submission Reel, Jo arrives at the Mihalik residence at 12:30 p.m. Donna heads to Blake's room, and he is still asleep. He keeps arguing over when to wake up. Eventually Blake wakes up, and then rides around the neighborhood with his bike to see older kids. Meanwhile, Aiden & Stephanie play on the playscape while Donna cooks dinner. When Blake gets back from bike riding, the family eats dinner. Jo leaves at 10:00 p.m. Parent meeting At the Parent Meeting, Jo tells Donna about having Blake riding his bike around the neighborhood. Donna tells about Aiden, Cole, Blake, and Stephanie's behavior. Teaching At the Teaching, Jo sets up a schedule for Family Times. Blake and Cole are sent to timeout for not listening to Jo. While waiting, Donna takes the kids outdoors to play. Aiden is sent to the Naughty Step while the rest of the family are eating dinner. Then, it's time to put Aidan and Stephanie to bed for a nap. Blake & Cole are not napping yet.They also move the computer out of Donna's bedroom to a shared family room so the boys are accountable for the time they spend on the computer and what they are doing. DVD meeting Jo shows Donna footage of Blake hanging out with his 14-year old friend, painting his sneakers and bragging that he can do whatever he wants when he's away from home and his mom has no idea what he's doing. Blake tries to run out of the house because he doesn't like the rules. As soon as Blake comes in, Cole makes his way out and is therefore sent to the couch for 8 minutes. Reinforcement Jo tells Donna that her husband Steve has died. To tell these kids that the behavior has done and Jo leaves them for good. They plant a tree in the backyard as a memorial for Steve. Family update Donna explains that the kids are well behaved. Family members *Donna Mihalik, 43 *Blake, 11 *Cole, 8 *Aiden, 3 *Stephanie, 1 1/2 ;Other People *'Steven "Steve" John Mihalik, M.D.' (born April 10, 1968, died June 20, 2004 at 36) - Donna's husband, a pediatrician, and a soccer coach who died from terminal illness. Gallery Donna-Mihalik.png Cole-Mihalik.png Blake-Mihalik.png Stephanie-Mihalik.png Aiden-Mihalik.png External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk *"11yr Refuses To Get Out Of Bed!" (Observation) - Supernanny YouTube channel *"Jo Frost Opens Up About Losing Her Mum" (Observation) - Supernanny YouTube channel *Steve's obituary from the Evening Sun, June 22, 2004 *Steve Mihalik's obituary, Baltimore Sun, June 23, 2004 *Full episode on YouTube Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 3 Episodes